Ardor en el corazón
by Sad Diva
Summary: ¿Podremos tener al fin nuestro final feliz...? AxI (Advertencia, contiene referencias subidas de tono al inicio y podría contener lemon en capítulos posteriores, si no te gusta no lo leas)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un fic de Hellsing, amo AxI obviamente y pues espero que lo disfruten, jeje… ok, no soy muy buena hablando u.u…

Posiblemente haya lemon en capítulos posteriores, estén advertidos! :3

Muchas gracias por leer! Todos sus reviews son aceptados, pero no sean muy duros conmigo xD

Capitulo 1.

"¿Deseo o necesidad?"

_*~ La fría dama de cabellos dorados, dirigía una mirada gélida al ser que se encontraba en la esquina de su despacho. Al parecer aquel extravagante sujeto había hecho un comentario indebido hacia la dama, ella no dejaba de mostrar su desaprobación ante este._

_-Así que piensas que soy incapaz de seducir a un hombre… - Bufo la rubia con frialdad._

_-Es muy probable… Careces de ese tipo de feminidad – Continúo sonriente el vampiro, al parecer estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, molestar a la bella dama de ojos zafiro que se encontraba frente a él. La joven se mostraba irritada ante ese comentario._

_-Imbécil… -Exclamo con molestia – No me importa lo que pienses, ya habrá alguien digno de mi al cual le podre mostrar ese tipo de "feminidad", como tú lo dices – Recalco la dama, volviendo a su semblante serio y sin expresión alguna. Integra Hellsing si que era una dama que tenía la capacidad de auto controlarse "algo único en ella" pensó el nosferatu provocándole una sonrisa. Encendió su mirada color carmín intenso al observar el carácter de la mujer, y esa determinación que lo enardecía._

_-¿No le parece que soy digno de usted? – Pregunto el vampiro sin rodeos, logrando que la dama le dirigiera una mirada irónica._

_-Pero por supuesto que no… - Inquirió Integra con orgullo y altivez._

_-Ja!... Eso solo demuestra que lo que digo es verdad, no solo eres incapaz de seducir a un hombre… Si no que te es imposible seducir a un vampiro, que es mucho más complicado, créeme – Espeto Alucard, ampliando su sonrisa al observar que nuevamente había logrado que la dama se enfureciera._

_-Así que eso crees… Es muy claro lo que pretendes, pero esta vez no voy a permitirte abrir tu boca de más – Bufo la humana con sorna, entonces opto por acercarse al ser oscuro, con una mirada seductora, realmente seductora lo había tomado como un reto, entonces comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, haciéndose desear, pronto la sonrisa del nosferatu se esfumó de su rostro. _

_Al vampiro le encantaba hacer enojar a su ama y siempre ganaba, pero esta vez ella no se lo permitiría nuevamente, le demostraría que era capaz de seducir a un ser como él, y a quien a ella se le diera la gana…_

_La dama por su parte se desabotonaba con furor el moño hecho en su cuello, desabotonaba con total calma su saco y lo hacía caer al suelo._

_-Vaya Alucard… pareces nervioso – Susurro Integra, mientras con delicadeza metía sus manos dentro de la blusa desabrochando su sostén, haciéndolo caer al piso igualmente, lo más extraño era que aun no se quitaba su blusa, haciendo que ambos pezones se mostraran por esta._

_Empujo con brusquedad al nosferatu, obligándolo a recostarse sobre el escritorio, el vaso de agua que se encontraba en el escritorio salió volando, cayendo por mera casualidad en la blusa de la humana, logrando que ambos senos se vieran con mucha más claridad. El vampiro abrió sus ojos al notar eso._

_-¡Oops!... Un accidente… – Musitó la mujer sonriendo perversamente, consiguiendo así mas nerviosismo por parte del vampiro, él realmente no podía creer lo que su ama estaba haciendo y mucho menos lo que estaba logrando en el… ¿El nervioso?... _

_Integra quito violentamente la gabardina de su sirviente vampiro, así como lo demás, dejando el torso del mismo desnudo. La joven dama se coloco encima del vampiro, rozando con total cautela sus pezones contra el pecho desnudo de él._

_El vampiro sonrió con más perversidad de la que ella había mostrado antes, como respuesta al acto de la humana, no sabía que su ama escondía esa clase de mañas. Ella mientras tanto se quito su blusa, dejando su torso desnudo, al igual que su sirviente._

_-Estás jugando con fuego Integra – Susurro el vampiro, sintiéndose extasiado, al sentir el roce de los senos de la mujer contra su pecho nuevamente, se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la sensación, mientras ella rozaba si pierna contra la ya erecta intimidad del vampiro, por encima de la ropa._

_-¿En serio?... Pero ¿Cómo?, si no soy capaz de seducirte… - Espeto Integra gélidamente, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Alucard._

_-Ok, ok… tú ganas… Si eres completamente capaz, pero detente si no quieres perder tu preciada "virginidad"… - Balbuceo él, pero observo que la dama no se detenía – In… Integra… ~*_

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, sudaba como si fuese humano, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Abrió con inquietud la puerta de su ataúd y se puso en pie lo mas a prisa que pudo.

-¿Un sueño?... ¡Otra vez ese maldito sueño! – Exclamo Alucard en un refunfuño… estaba totalmente excitado… Hace más de dos días que no dejaba de soñar lo mismo, y por tanto no dormía del todo bien, estaba de malas, y tenía que hacer algo, ese sueño siempre se quedaba en lo mismo, ni siquiera Alucard tenía la capacidad de darle seguimiento, si lo hacía, posiblemente sería capaz de hacer algo que no debería… tenía que frenar ese deseo que sentía por esa mujer, era su ama, además era imposible, ella jamás se lo permitiría, y mucho menos lo seduciría… No, no nada de eso…

Mientras tanto, la joven dama rubia se encontraba en su oficina, estaba por terminar de firmar unos documentos, y se le hacía raro que ese vampiro no se apareciera para molestarla… no es que ella quisiera que él la fastidiara, pero hacia ya dos días que él trataba de evitarla, incluso ignorarla, y eso le generaba molestia y preocupación. Tomo valor y decidió ir a buscarlo a la parte más baja de su mansión, si bien solo había visitado el sótano un par de veces por culpa de Alucard, se permitiría la tercera, aunque fuese la vencida.

No tardo en hallarse pronto ahí y sin pedir permiso abrió el portón del sótano, los orbes carmesí del vampiro la advirtieron de su presencia.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Alucard? – Exclamo la voz de la mujer que lo tenia de esa manera, el tono que en ese momento ella ocupaba era frio, pero con un dejo de preocupación… Integra entraba sin restricción al lugar de descanso de su sirviente vampiro, quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Alucard, quien para ella siempre se trato de alguien especia, alguien por el cual tenía un sentimiento que no se podía permitir dar a conocer, ni por él ni por nadie.

-Nada – Respondió el vampiro cortante, antes Integra le había dicho que lo suyo era imposible, puesto a que a él le gustaba sentirla cerca y observarla mientras dormía, lo cierto es que esto a ella le resultaba muy incomodo, el por su parte sabia que la amaba, en realidad ambos lo sabían, pues el vampiro ya se lo había confesado de muchas maneras, aunque ella siempre lo ignorase. Sin embargo la dama jamás le había mostrado indicios de sentir algún sentimiento hacia él, y leer su mente no le servía, por eso mismo Alucard se dio por vencido…

"Ella jamás me corresponderá" Se dijo mentalmente, para ver si así conseguía decepcionarse.

-¿Hay alguna misión para la cual se me necesite, ama? – Pregunto entonces el nosferatu, sin verle la cara aun a Integra.

-Pues no… ahora que lo dices… - Musito ella con serenidad – Es solo que quisiera saber la razón del porque estas todo el tiempo evitándome, como si te fastidiara verme… porque si es así, de una vez te digo…

-Es obvio el porqué de esta situación Integra – Interrumpió él. La grácil mujer abrió un poco sus ojos, solo una vez Alucard la había tuteado, y en esa ocasión él declaraba sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-No entiendo… - Continuo ella, fingiendo demencia.

-Eh estado teniendo un sueño demasiado… -Alucard se detuvo un instante buscando la palabra correcta para definir su sueño – Podría decirse peligroso…

-¿Peligroso? – Repitió Integra sin lograr entender.

-Escuchan no creo poder seguir cerca de ti – Soltó Alucard, sin ninguna clase de anestesia antes, Integra se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?... – Balbuceo la dama.

-¿Qué harías para intentar calmar un deseo, cuando la causante de este esta tan cerca de ti? – Pregunto el vampiro, como si lo hiciese para sí mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?...

-Se perfectamente que usted no me entiende ama, pues no siente lo mismo… yo podía calmar ese deseo, cuando solo era eso… ya es demasiado tarde, el deseo se volvió necesidad, y en este caso extremo, lo mejor es que me vaya… Pero no se preocupe por Hellsing, yo seguiré en todas las misiones, solo tiene que informarme antes con Walter… - Integra Hellsing escuchaba con total sorpresa las palabras del vampiro, sin poder creer del todo lo que decía. ¿De verdad él creía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él?... y ella que pensaba que era muy obvia… Dios… ¿Y ahora como salía de esto?... si Alucard no se encontraba a su lado, simplemente su vida no tenía sentido, ella también le amaba, y sus restricciones añadiendo su cobardía la había llevado a esto. Integra se sentía satisfecha con el simple hecho sentir la presencia del vampiro, aunque solo fuera eso, y ahora él quería irse… Huir de ella…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres correspondido? – Integra había dicho esas palabras sin conciencia alguna, los sentimientos retenidos en su interior gritaban con fuerza el querer salir, y ella ya no podía ni quería ocultarlos más. Los ojos del nosferatu mostraron confusión, entonces leyó los pensamientos de la humana, y encontró la respuesta, al fin su mente había sido abierta y pude leer...

-Usted jamás me ah demostrado eso… al contrario, solo mostraba repulsión y asco hacia mí – So mofo Alucard, haciendo que la dama se sintiera como basura.

-Eso era lo que pretendía… - Comenzó ella con furia – Pretendía esconder todos mis sentimientos, pero jamás pensé que lo conseguiría… como siempre lees sin mi permiso mis pensamientos…

-Pues si lo hacía, pero usted siempre interpuso una barrera, y nunca concrete cuáles eran sus sentimientos por mi – Continuo el vampiro, mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella. – Pero ahora es tiempo de decírmelo…

-No te vayas – Musito ella haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras – Te dejare claro lo que siento por ti, pero por favor no te vayas…

-Me temo que eso esta difícil, ama – Espeto Alucard con firmeza. – De verdad que no creo poder estar siguiendo las restricciones hacia usted, la quiero, la deseo, la amo y eso usted lo sabe…

-Yo también te amo, Alucard – Interrumpió Integra pronunciando estas palabras con total claridad y un muy buen volumen, quería que él lo supiera, que se sintiera correspondido, porque lo era, y lo era en su totalidad.

-Me agrada saber eso – Dijo Alucard, mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo ese fulgor crecer dentro de él y llevándolo a recordar ese sueño… esas repentinas ganas de hacerla suya ahí, sin más, pero no podía… - Sin embargo siempre habrá algo que la separe de mi… y para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles, me tendré que ir…

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes? – Bufo la joven, sintiendo como todos sus sentimientos salían a flor de piel, sin poder detenerlos. – Si tú te vas, ya no habrá nada que me de calma… Nada que me permita y me den las suficientes fuerzas para intentar seguir en este mundo de falsedad, donde me tengo que privar y restringir de todo lo que quiero, ocultando mis sentimientos y haciendo como que no pasa nada, fingiéndome la "mujer de hierro"… - Las palabras y el tono de la humana lograba sorprender al vampiro, nunca imagino escuchar esas palabras de su ama, ese tipo de confesión que le daban a entender que ella le tenía la suficiente confianza… Aunque él siempre tuvo la capacidad de conocerla mejor que los demás…

-Integra… - El nosferatu hablo suave, acariciando el rostro de la mujer con su mano.

-Odio las restricciones que tengo que seguir… -Continuo ella, con furia, sin permitir que las lagrimas salieran de su orbe.

-Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, mujer de hierro – Espeto el vampiro con un muy claro sarcasmo. – Yo también odio las mías – Alucard impreso un beso tierno en la frente de la humana, sorprendiéndola - ¿Qué harás?... – Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Integra, como si esas palabras la regresaran a la realidad.

-Sé perfectamente que debo elegir, Alucard – Explico ella, haciendo un gesto de impotencia – Debo elegir entre lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer… mi deber… ¿En realidad puede ser tan importante?...

-Tú sabrás… -Dijo el impaciente ante la respuesta de la dama.

-Hay aun muchas cosas que debo pensar, Alucard – Musito la dama, dejando inconclusa la situación, mientras salía a toda prisa de los aposentos del vampiro, el sólo la miro alejarse…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola guapos! :3_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el otro capi, un poco extraño debo decir xD Pero espero que les guste. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews y por leer._

_Como les dije antes, es la primera vez que hago un fic de ellos, aunque ya llevaba tiempo que me gustaba esta parejita en especial, hehe, y debo decir que soy fanática de los finales felices xP_

_Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y bueno... Se aceptan ideas :3_

_Disfruten! Gracias por leer! 3_

Capitulo 2

"Fría decisión"

Integra Hellsing subía a prisa las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, aun no podía creer hasta donde había llegado su debilidad de expresar sus sentimientos, simplemente el hecho de que Alucard la dejase sola, la desordeno por completo, lo que Había hecho hace unos momentos no era algo que planeaba. Mostrarse así de débil ante su sirviente vampiro, ¡rayos! Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo.

Abrió la puerta con intranquilidad y al entrar dio un suspiro de cansancio. Mañana seria otro día, definitivamente pasarían muchas cosas, y tendría que dormir.

El sonido del despertador hizo vibrar la habitación, la dama de cabellos dorados abrió los ojos sobresaltada… Toda la noche había intentado dormir, y no lo había conseguido, se dio un rápido baño, se cambio y bajo a su oficina.

-Buenos días, mi señora – Saludo cortésmente el mayordomo al verla entrar, Integra le dirigió la mirada entonces.

-Buenos días, Walter – Musito ella, intentando ser amable, pues no estaba para nada bien, Walter había notado cierta irritación en sus palabras.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el mayordomo, con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Walter – Manifestó ella cortante. - ¿Hay algo nuevo?

-Me temo que aun no hay nada, mi señora… Hay demasiada tranquilidad, a decir verdad – Contesto Walter amablemente.

-Bien, si ese es el caso, te pediría que me dejaras sola, por favor, Walter – El tono de Integra fue frío, Walter intuía que algo había pasado con ella, pero por más que intentará saberlo, la mujer era todo un misterio y no se lo confesaría a menos de que se sintiera dispuesta, no había otra opción más que obedecerla.

-Claro, mi señora, y ya sabe, si necesita algo, lo que sea, solo llámeme – Espeto él con serenidad, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

La joven dama dio un suspiro una vez que su mayordomo saliera, se sentó, observo algunos documentos que aun tenía que revisar, eran pocos así que comenzó a verlos… Después de un rato Integra sentía el cuerpo pesado, el sueño la invadía, sin notarlo se recargo sobre su escritorio quedándose dormida…

Minutos después el vampiro entro en su oficina (que conveniente), con la intención de preguntarle en que había pensado, mas lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. ¿Integra dormida?... Era increíble, ella jamás se dejaría mostrar así de desprotegida… Alucard sonrió maliciosamente, podría aprovecharse de la situación. Movió el cabello de la dama dejando su cuello expuesto, se acercó y lo comenzó a olfatear… ¡Como le encantaba esa sangre virgen!... Sin duda era la más deliciosa que había probado en toda su no vida…

La rubia movió su cabeza con incomodidad al sentir una respiración agitada en su cuello, abrió los ojos lentamente y se irguió quedando sentada nuevamente en su silla.

-¡Alucard!... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó con brusquedad.

-Nunca la había encontrado en estas circunstancias, ama – Bromeo el nosferatu, Integra resopló enfadada.

-Te pregunte qué demonios haces aquí, odio esa costumbre tuya de entrar a donde se te da la gana sin pedir permiso – Bramó.

-No tengo que pedir permiso, ama… Además solo vine a preguntarle en lo que había pensado respecto a lo de ayer – Explico Alucard sonriendo.

-Debes saber mi respuesta de antemano, Alucard – Espeto con frialdad – No quiero ser egoísta, y si decides irte… No pienso impedírtelo… - La voz de la damisela sonaba titubeante, sin embargo su deber estaba frente a todo, y no cedería ante el vampiro.

-Entonces me iré a otro lugar… - Dijo Alucard con decepción.

-Si así gustas, escoge el lugar donde desees quedarte, y mandare a Walter quien te pagara absolutamente todo – Musito Integra con un dejo de tristeza en su fría voz.

-¿No le resulta difícil, ama? – Pregunto él con ironía, ella solo se contuvo.

-Si tú estas bien, yo lo estoy… - Esas palabras salieron desde el fondo de su corazón, no supo ni como ni cuando ese vampiro se había convertido en alguien tan importante y especial para ella, casi al punto de no poder vivir sin él…

-En ese caso usted debe estar tan mal como yo – Continuo él con clara molestia.

-Supongo que así es… - Musito, manteniendo con dificultad su tono imparcial.

-¿No hay nada más, ama? – Exclamo Alucard.

-Nada más… Sirviente – Exclamo finalmente.

El nosferatu salió del lugar, sin nada más que agregar, no necesitaban más palabras, o todo resultaría más difícil.

Más tarde Integra llamo a Walter para informarle la condición de Alucard para que se encargara de su estadía, alimentación etc. El mayordomo aun confundido acepto todas las ordenes de su señora, sin replicar ni preguntar porque de esas ''acciones" tan fuera de lugar, pero obviamente sabia que desde hace tiempo había "algo mas" entre Alucard e Integra (aunque ellos desconocían ello), y que quizá ya había llegado a esos extremos, donde ni siquiera pueden estar juntos.

-Todo lo que ordeno está listo, mi lady – Exclamo el mayordomo sonriendo a su ama para animarle un poco, pues era obvio que en su mirada transmitía tristeza.

-¿En qué sitio se quedo Alucard? – Pregunto, mirando a Walter.

-A dos horas de aquí, mi señora… Pero no es conveniente decirle donde… - Musito él, temeroso.

-Sí, esta mejor así Walter… No debo saberlo – Concordó ella sosegada – Bueno, estoy muy cansada, ayer no dormí nada… - Continuo, dejando a Walter solo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Integra cerro su puerta con seguro… Ahora no habría nadie que la inquietara, Alucard se encontraba lejos… sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas, se recostó en la cama sin preocuparse por el atuendo que llevaba y abrazo su almohada con fuerza, como cuando era una niña, comenzó a llorar dando unos muy sentimentales sollozos. No sería nada fácil estar sin el (y eso que apenas se había ido)… Pero ella era fuerte, tenía que salir adelante y superarlo.

Eran las 6:00 de la madrugada, Integra ya había logrado dormir pacíficamente, pero un sonido en su puerta la obligo a despertarse, se levanto y abrió:

-Mi lady… Le ah llegado una carta de su majestad... Disculpara mi atrevimiento de abrirla antes, pero recibí una llamada diciendo que era urgente que usted se presentara, ya que al parecer la reina se encuentra en un estado lamentable – La voz del mayordomo era rápida y concreta, y demasiado preocupada a decir verdad, la reacción de Integra fue repentina.

-¿Cómo dices Walter? – Exclamo ella con sorpresa - ¿Qué es lo que su majestad tiene…?

-Es algo repentino, mi señora… La reina ya estaba enferma, usted lo sabe, y al parecer ahora cayó en un estado crítico…

-Ya veo… ¿Y para que debo presentarme…? ¿Lo dice en la carta? – Pregunto ella con preocupación.

-No, mi lady… Solo dice que se presente porque la reina en persona desea decirle algo urgente… - Explico él.

-¿Decirme algo urgente? – Repitió ella más confundida.

-Sí, mi lady… Ahora…

-Bien, me cambiare Walter, no tardo – Espeto con impaciencia.

Momentos después Integra ya se encontraba abajo, Walter se sorprendió de su rapidez.

-Vaya mi señora…

-Era necesario, es urgente Walter – Exclamo la dama cortante, saliendo aprisa dirigiéndose al auto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, las puertas del enorme palacio Buckingham fueron abiertas, mientras los soldados se erguían para recibir a sus visitas.

-Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing – Exclamo uno de ellos con ímpetu, la clamada entro a paso largo, dejando a Walter en el auto, se dirigía a la habitación de la reina.

_~Bueno, para responder algunas dudas que leí en algunos reviews se las aclararé :3_

_Celeste: Etto, bueno... yo también soy super celosa con ésta parejita xD Los mega amo y ODIO que metan a terceros entre ellos, así que puedes despreocuparte heheh x3_

_Bueno chicos, cualquier cosa ya saben, pueden preguntarme._

_Espero poder actualizar cada semana, y como veo las cosas creo que si podrá ser así. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos! Pues bueno, éste capi es corto, he estado muy ocupada y no eh podido actualizar cuando quería, espero que no estén molestos…_

_Pero bueno, espero que les guste, gracias por leer._

_Disfruten! :3_

Capítulo 3

Algo inesperado…

Se encontró de inmediato frente la habitación de la reina, abrió la puerta sin anunciar su llegada y la voz de la anciana mujer se escuchó claramente.

-Integra, querida… ¿Eres tú?... – Integra entro y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al encontrarla en esa situación.

-Sí, su majestad… Soy yo – Espeto la rubia mostrándole una sonrisa afable, dulce incluso.

-Ven, ven… Acércate querida, siéntate a un lado de mi cama – Ordeno la enferma anciana, Integra obedeció enseguida.

-Ya verá que se recuperara, su majestad, usted es una mujer muy fuerte – Comento la joven damisela con seguridad, eso provoco una sonrisa en la anciana.

-Tú no eres de las personas que dan aliento, querida, además eso es imposible, yo ya no tengo cura – La voz de la reina se quebró un momento, e Integra apretó su mano como si intentara aferrarse.

-Aun no entiendo para que me ah llamado, majestad – Dijo la líder ata, seriamente.

-Sí, bueno… - Comenzó la reina con propiedad – Las cosas están así querida… Necesito que me respondas unas preguntas con toda la sinceridad del mundo, y después veremos cómo continuar… - La joven rubia la miro con extrañeza, sin embargo asintió sin replicar.

-Claro, majestad – Espeto segundos después, la anciana sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con tu sirviente Alucard? – Exclamo la reina, dejando a Integra anonadada y sin palabras… ¿Cómo era que?...

-Somos amo, sirviente… Solo eso, su majestad – Mintió, se moría de los nervios.

-No pretenderás que crea eso – Manifestó con frialdad – Prometiste decirme la verdad, Integra – La anciana sonaba estricta, Integra no tenía otra opción más que responder la verdad.

-Pues quizá le eh tomado cariño… - Musito Integra avergonzada. No era la verdad completa, pero tampoco mentía.

-Eres astuta, querida… Sé perfectamente que le has tomado cariño, todas las veces que los vi juntos pude notar más que "cordialidad" entre ustedes, así que no temas, yo lo sé… Solo quisiera asegurarlo, escuchándote decirlo – Explico la reina. Integra dio un trago ligado a un suspiro.

-Lo amo, majestad – Balbuceo con los nervios a flor de piel, y se sorprendió al ver que la sonrisa de la reina se hizo más grande.

-Muy bien, querida – Contesto ella – Me han informado que Alucard se fue a vivir a otro sitio, lejos de tu mansión – Continuó haciendo una pausa a causa de los estragos de la enfermedad – La otra pregunta que quisiera hacerte es… ¿Serias capaz de dejar todo para estar con el vampiro?... ¿Será tu amor tan grande? – Integra abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sus níveas mejillas se inundaron en color carmín – Vamos, linda… ¿Qué más da que ames a un vampiro?... Lo has cambiado al 100%, el nunca… ¡Jamás! Había cedido ante nadie. Ni ante tu abuelo ni ante tu padre tuvo tal devoción, ni siquiera una migaja de la que tiene contigo ahora, fue bastante obvio que él sentía algo por ti, yo lo note enseguida, querida… - Las palabras de la reina hacían que Integra se quedara perpleja – Si ambos se aman, debe de ser por algo ¿No lo crees?... Ahora respóndeme… Sé que amaste a tu padre, y que posiblemente crees que lo que sientes por Alucard es una traición hacia tu estirpe, pero cariño, desde que eras un pequeño bebe has servido, seguido y cumplido cada regla mía, has tenido que sacrificar tantas cosas, entre estas tu infancia, para poder proteger a los tuyos… Ahora tienes 25 años, aun eres muy joven… ¿No crees que es tiempo de que te preocupes por ti?...

-Majestad… - La voz de Integra sonaba melancólica, la reina siempre había sido como su madre, por eso es que no era necesario inclinarse ante ella y se tenían demasiada confianza.

-Y bien, linda…

-Si majestad. Sería capaz de dejar todo por el… - respondió ella, la reina entrecerró los ojos, parecía comprender.

-Acaso… ¿No lo has notado?... – Continuo la anciana.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú y solo tú eres la salvación de Alucard – Espeto la reina con más calma.

-¿Cómo dice? – Integra se sorprendió.

-Todo este tiempo Alucard ah intentado redimirse, ¿lo sabes, verdad?... – Integra asintió – Bueno, pues Dios le ah mandado el amor de una mujer hermosa. ¿Qué más puede pedir?... Debido a que como él rechazo a Dios, es lo único que puede hacer por el… Tu y él se bastaran para la eternidad, su "vida eterna" será de lo más feliz si ambos están juntos – Integra no caía en la sorpresa, pero ya sospechaba algo de eso y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Majestad, es como si usted dijera que Dios aprueba nuestra unión, o nos estuviera maldiciendo a los dos – Reflexiono Integra aunque sonreía.

-¿Dijiste que harías todo por él?... ¿Tú crees que Dios hizo que tu le amaras?... – Continuo la anciana – Por algo los humanos tenemos libre albedrio, y tu le amas porque así se dieron las cosas no porque Dios puso "eso" en tu corazón.

-Lo sé, majestad – Asintió Integra muy segura – Si me tengo que convertir en vampiresa para que el sea feliz… Para que ambos seamos felices… Lo haré.

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé… Ahora, yo estoy en mi lecho de muerte, y me iré feliz de haberte explicado esto… - La reina tosió e Integra apretó su mano.

-No diga eso… Usted no puede morir… - Musito con la voz quebrantada.

-Me encantaría poder ver su unión… Pero no podre… - Balbuceo entonces la anciana, Integra observo que su estado no mejoraba. – Antes de morir, Integra… Quiero que sepas que siempre sentí que te parecías mucho a mí… Siempre te quise como a una hija… Tanto que incluso mis verdaderas hijas se ponía celosas de ti… Solo te pido una cosa, mi niña… - Integra recordó que así la llamaba cuando era pequeña, sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago. – Se feliz…

-Majestad… ¿¡Majestad?!... ¡MAJESTAD! – Integra gritó, los soldados y familiares de la misma subieron y todos se quedaron pasmados al ver tal escena, Integra lloraba recargada sobre la reina, la hijas de la reina le dirigieron la mirada entonces.

-¡MAMA!... ¡MAMA! – Gritaron, Walter no se demoró en llegar y observo como ambas hijas intentaban apartar a Integra con recelo, el mayordomo tomo a su ama, la noto muy conmocionada, Integra se puso en pie y se abrazó a su mayordomo. Como la quería, siempre fue como su madre …


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi :D_

_Aunque igual es un poco corto, lo que sucede es que he estado ocupada con las tareas y no me ha dado mucho tiempo de escribir... y ahora que por acá es semana de exámenes… puf! Jeje, pero bueno… espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews! Quiero saber sus opiniones! :3 _

_Y también por su tienen alguna idea o algo, siéntanse con la confianza de decírmelo. Disfruten! Gracias por leer! _

Capítulo 4

"Extraño admirador…"

La bella doncella de cabellos dorados divisaba el panorama por la ventana del automóvil, una lágrima solitaria rondaba por su mejilla… todo había acontecido tan rápido, no sabía donde se hallaba ahora. A penas hace un momento aquella mujer que le regía y que además consideraba como su madre, había muerto, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar de ella…

¿En que plano se hallaba ahora…?

Mientras tanto el mayordomo observaba los movimientos de su ama atentamente por el espejo retrovisor. Juró nunca haber visto así a su señora, exceptuando cuando murió su padre, que fue la primera vez que la vio así de afligida… quería saber que era lo que su soberana le había dicho, pero sabía que no era momento para preguntar, tal vez eso también pudo haber influido en su estado de ánimo… Aunque tratándose de una muerte, siempre es algo fulminante y doloroso… no era fácil de descifrar.

Llegaron a la mansión, él le abrió la puerta y reverenciándola ayudo a que saliera del vehículo… ni aún entonces ella le dirigió el habla, sus miradas se cruzaron pero ella evito el contacto casi enseguida. Entró de manera decaída, hizo caso omiso a la bienvenida que le dieron sus demás sirvientes y sin distraerse se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta, regresando a su mundo de soledad, era momento de reflexionar unas cuántas cosas.

Walter considero prudente mandar a llamar a Alucard… ahora con el deceso de la reina, seguramente habrían muchos más intentos de asesinato comandados por esos seres infernales, y ahora con el estado emocional de su ama, no estaría con ánimos de combatir u ordenar, sabía que con él no bastaría para protegerla, era necesario ese nosferatu en la residencia. Pensó que era mejor idea ir él mismo a buscarlo, para no llamar la atención ni crear alguna clase de molestia a su ama o algo que se le pareciera, ordenó al caudillo proteger la mansión y a la dama que yacía dentro de ella… Tal vez eso sería lo menos inteligente que se le pudo haber ocurrido…

xxxxxx

Recostada sobre su cama, Integra se cuestionaba una y otra vez… ¿Por qué la reina admitiría esa clase de relación? ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle todas esas cosas cuando ya estaba en su lecho de muerte? ¿Había alguna razón para que ella lo hiciera?... demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, cosas que no lograba o tal vez no quería comprender.

Detuvo su meditación al escuchar un impetuoso bullicio a las afueras de su residencia, salió entonces a ver lo que ocurría, camino por el pasillo, llamó a su mayordomo, pero no acudió a el… estaba pasando algo extraño… Continuó su itinerario, hasta que algo sospechoso la detuvo justo antes de llegar a las escaleras.

-No creí que encontraría a la líder ata de Hellsing tan desprotegida – Exclamó una voz masculina detrás de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de voltear y ver al dueño de aquella intimidante voz. Aquel ser la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo, sin saber porque su vista se fue nublando y poco a poco perdió la conciencia…

xxxxxx

El fiel mayordomo toco a la puerta un par de veces, el vampiro no tardo en acudir y pronto se encontró cara a cara con un Alucard bastante desaliñado y molesto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir y dejar a Integra sola? – Le cuestionó gélidamente, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Es por ella que vengo a buscarte – Espetó Walter sonriente – Sé que te preocupas por ella, Alucard, y no menos que yo. Es por eso que he venido… La señorita Integra ahora no se encuentra bien. Supongo que sabes la razón ¿No es así?

-La reina – Musito despreocupado, y recibía un asentimiento por parte del mayordomo.

-Con su muerte se desatarán muchas cosas y es necesaria tu presencia en la mansión, conmigo no será suficiente para protegerla– Continuó Walter… Alucard asintió con los ojos cerrados, mientras exhalaba el dañino humo del cigarro y meditaba.

-Vienes dándome todo este discurso de que quieres lo mejor para su protección… y no te has dado cuenta de que la has dejado sola en la mansión justo ahora (?) – La expresión de Walter fue lívida, Alucard tenía razón – Podría estar ahora mismo en peligro, ángel de la muerte – Añadió irritado – Será mejor que nos apresuremos. No confió en los humanos con los que la has dejado. – Walter concordó con el, parecía apenado… ¿Cuánto costaría su descuido?

xxxxxx

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intento moverse, pero fue en vano, se hallaba atada de pies y manos sobre una extraña clase de cama.

-¿Quién eres y dónde diablos me trajiste? – Rugió recordando todo lo que había pasado.

De aquel rincón obscuro se visualizaban dos ojos rojos fijos en ella, aquel ser de aspecto taciturno salió, mostrándose ante ella. Integra lo miró con repulsión y sin querer notó que aquel vampiro que la había capturado no era como los tanto otros que había destruido en toda su vida, tenía algo diferente… aunque no sabía definir que era.

-Sinceramente jamás me imagine que sería tan fácil capturarla, bella dama – Comentó con una sonrisa cínica – Digamos que soy un grato admirador suyo…

-¿¡Qué demonios!? – Bufó ella con irritación - ¿Un admirador? ¡Ja!... Si fueses tal cosa no me tendrías atada contra mi voluntad ni me tratarías como lo has hecho… ¡bastardo! ¡Déjame ir! – Exclamó Integra tratando librarse de las ataduras.

-No había otra forma, mi bella dama… -Comenzó dulcemente acercándose a ella - créeme que no lo hago por gusto, sino que es la única manera de mantenerte aquí, de lo contrario escaparías.

-¡Por supuesto! – Bramó con odio - ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! – Añadió ardiendo en coraje.

-He estado observándola desde lejos, mi hermosa dama… le he estado admirando, anhelando… nunca creí llegar a sentir algo así por nadie y mucho menos por una humana… aunque ya sé que vos no es una humana cualquiera y eso es lo que más me ha atraído de usted… - Integra no parecía creer ni una palabra, miraba al vampiro con total repulsión y asco… aparentemente ese ser era atractivo, podría hacer caer a cualquier chica, pero ciertamente Integra no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por las apariencias, y mucho menos si se trataba de uno de esos repulsivos seres… ¿Por qué ella?

-Hasta donde puede llegar la estupidez de tu raza – Dijo soltando una risilla odiosa – Alguien como yo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú… - Sus palabras fueron tontas a decir verdad, por un minuto se había olvidado de ese nosferatu del cual se había enamorado perdidamente… en su mente se retracto de todo lo que había dicho.

-¿A si…? – Inquirió el con sorna - ¿Y qué tal de ese sirviente tuyo?

-Él no es igual a ustedes – Protesto Integra fríamente fulminándolo con la mirada – Pero… ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

-Os he dicho, mi bella dama, que le he estado observado desde lejos. Se todo sobre usted.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, bastardo? – Cuestionó con desdén, mientras sentía el dolor punzante en sus muñecas y tobillos por el amarre.

-No me llames de esa forma tan hiriente, mi hermosa dama… -Espeto con tono dolido, Integra se extraño – …Quiero que seas mi esposa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó ella sorprendida, no cabía en la sorpresa… sintió el odio arder en su sangre… ¿Cómo pudo siquiera ocurrírsele? Necesitaba a Alucard ahora más que nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Lamento la tardanza! Es que con todas las cosas que tengo en la cabeza, se me olvido por completo que tenía que actualizar… ñ_ñ_**

**_Espero y no se enojen mucho conmigo, y bueno, también espero que dejen reviews, saben que son importantes para mi… nwn_**

**_Ojala que éste cap sea de su agrado._**

**_Que disfruten! Y gracias por leer ;)_**

Capítulo 5

"Ella es solo mía"

-¡Te dije que no la dejarás sola! – Exclamó Alucard furiosamente contra el mayordomo, que se hallaba totalmente apenado y acongojado frente a él.

-No sé que me pasó – Se excusó – Simplemente no imagine una situación así…

-Ya hemos pasado por algo parecido – Bufó Alucard odiosamente – Sabes que con cualquier descuido nuestro, los enemigos pueden atacar.

-No está en ningún lugar de la mansión.

-Con mayor razón ¡No tenemos ni la más maldita idea de donde esté o que ha pasado con ella! – El nosferatu estaba de verdad enfurecido, casi podía decirse que le salía humo por las orejas, e insinuaba de vez en cuando que estaba en total disposición de asesinar al mayordomo por su fatal descuido.

-Mandaré a que la busquen – Comentó nerviosamente Walter.

-Por debajo de las piedras si es necesario – Añadió Alucard con sorna – Yo la buscaré por mi cuenta y tu y esos inútiles háganlo por la suya – Walter asintió – Pero quedas advertido, que si llega a sucederle algo, te mato – La voz amenazante del vampiro le erizaba la piel a Walter, pues con toda la razón se encontraba así, él tampoco se lo perdonaría y no se defendería si aquel nosferatu quisiera matarlo por ello.

Xxxxxx

-¡¿TU ESPOSA?! – Repitió la voz incrédula de Integra - ¡Ja! Ya parece que voy a hacer tal cosa… ¡Prefiero morir a casarme contigo! – El odio y repulsión eran apreciables en la voz de la dama, sin embargo, ante esas palabras, el desconocido vampiro no parecía molesto, por el contrario, parecía herido por ellas, cosa que no le importo a Integra, no obstante, se cuestionó por séptima vez si ese demonio le hablaba con la verdad o sólo intentaba jugar con ella.

-Ya veo – Musito seriamente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro perturbando a la humana – No pienso ser más sutil contigo si continuas con esa actitud rústica – Integra hizo una expresión de desdén, dando a entender que le importaba poco lo que intentará hacer con ella… pero en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que Alucard la encontrara pronto – Eres sublime, sin duda… pero no pienso humillarme para poder tenerte, si eso es lo que estás pensando que voy a hacer.

-Deja tu sueño iluso a un lado, demonio – Bramo ella – Es mejor que me dejes ir ahora o las consecuencias serán devastadoras para ti, así que si te respetas un poco como dices hacerlo, devuélveme mi libertad ahora o morirás horriblemente.

-Es como aquella frase – Continuó el vampiro haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Integra – Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie - … ¡Era un iluso total! ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

Hizo una mueca de odio hacia aquel tipo al verlo dirigirse a ella de esa manera, un gesto de repulsión total cuando vio que él se acercaba cada vez más para olfatear su cuello.

-Aléjate de mí, bastando… – Dijo apretando los dientes, sus palabras fueron apenas entendibles.

-Tu olor – Susurró el, su aliento golpeando ligeramente el cuello de Integra, nuevamente ella hacía un gesto de asco – Tu olor es único, es mi perdición.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – Murmuró la humana con odio.

-Mis intenciones son obvias… ¿No? – Comentó divertido, alejándose de Integra – Una vez que te muerda… ¿Qué podrás hacer? Estarás tan maldecida como yo, y pertenecerás a mí…

-Alucard no lo permitiría – Musitó Integra inconscientemente, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle… Él soltó un chasquido molesto al escuchar tal comentario.

-¡Tu querido Alucard no vendrá! – Bufó – Y si viene, será demasiado tarde.

Xxxxxx

El olor que emitía Integra cada vez se agudizaba más, estaba seguro de que pronto la encontraría… ella seguía viva, una esperanza… él podía sentir como su corazón latía férreamente, como si aún tuviera vida. No la perdería, definitivamente no lo haría.

Entonces distinguió un olor profano cerca de ella, adivino casi de inmediato de que clase de individuo se trataba, Alucard frunció el semblante con furia, sentía como su sangre hervía a causa de ella.

Xxxxxx

Se notaba a aquel vampiro de desconocida identidad, más inquietud y nerviosismo, Integra lo veía dar vueltas y vueltas en la habitación, incluso ella parecía estarse aburriendo.

-Sé que si te muerdo ahora, no me perdonarás - Musitó, más para el mismo que para Integra – Entonces tengo planeado hacerte mía a la fuerza, pero no sé si funcionará.

-Tienes utopías muy banales – Comentó ella con menosprecio.

-¡Calla! No me dejas concentrar – Exclamó aquel individuo. Integra, por su parte, viró los ojos algo sorprendida por la incapacidad de aquel demonio incompetente que la había raptado… ¿Cómo alguien así le había secuestrado? Ahora ella era la que se sentía estúpida.

-Escucha – Pidió – Yo jamás te voy a amar y jamás voy a ser tuya, así que deja de una buena vez tu anhelo fallido, lo único que lograrás será una muerte segura – Las palabras de a distinguida mujer sonaban tan firmes y convincentes, que hicieron dudar a aquel demonio de inmediato. E Integra, al verlo así de desmejorado, se aseguro a si misma que con un empujoncito más, le sembraría la duda y aquel negligente la dejaría libre, y sin embargo, aun esperaba que aquel nosferatu imperioso acudiera a ella aunque no llegase a necesitarlo.

-Tu serás mía quieras o no – Bufó el vampiro fastidiado.

-Ella es sólo mía, de nadie más – Bramo una voz grave y varonil detrás del demonio, aquella voz resonó por toda la habitación haciéndola vibrar y tomo igualmente, una sonrisa honesta apareció en el semblante de Integra y cruzó una mirada de complicidad con aquel que venía a su rescate.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicos! :D**_

_**Aquí está la actualización, me he puesto a pensar y eh decidido hacer los capítulos cortos, ya que así los vengo haciendo, pues así los dejo.**_

_**Y bueno, también dejarles un poco de intriga para que esperen con ansias la actualización, muajajaja, soy mala! Ok no xD**_

_**Espero que les guste, gracias por todos sus reviews y por leer. **_

_**Disfruten! **_

Capítulo 6

"No hay nada que esconder"

La ira era apreciable en la mirada de Alucard, después de ver a Integra en aquellas condiciones. El puro y sublime olor que la mujer emitía no era para nada compatible con el de aquel vampiro de cuarta, (como él solía llamarlos). Había rastros de sangre en los lazos que la mantenían firmemente sujetada de manos y pies, aún si fuera un simple rasguño, era demasiado para el, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya y sin duda pagaría el poco o mucho daño que le había causado a su ama, a SU mujer.

Antes de cualquier confrontación, quería primeramente desatarla, así que se apresuró a hacerlo, observo a aquel vampiro blandengue interponerse y con un hábil movimiento de su mano lo apartó bruscamente, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vaya rival que he conseguido – Manifestó el nosferatu irónicamente, con su típica sonrisa cínica, mientras se acercaba a la mujer atada.

-No imaginarás como me siento yo, después de permitir que alguien así me secuestrara – Comentó Integra con tono serio. Alucard sonrió.

-La habrá tomado desprevenida – Continuó Alucard en un intento por animarla, ella igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin más demora, desató uno de los lazos que aprensaba la mano de la mujer, se mantuvo muy cerca de ella con toda la intención de "incomodarla", no obstante, ella se concentró más en el dolor que sintió al momento en que Alucard la desató, soltando un leve gemido, instigando al nosferatu.

-¡Ten más cuidado! – Exclamó Integra cuando Alucard desató el ultimo lazo más ásperamente que los demás.

-Creo que esto disminuirá el dolor – Susurró, tomando su muñeca y lamiéndola, la rubia apartó inmediatamente su mano con un sonrojo sutil en sus níveas mejillas.

-No lo necesito, gracias – Bufó con exasperación – Y además no es el momento – Añadió señalándole al ver que el vampiro poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

-No puede ser un vampiro si un golpe como ese lo aturdió de esa manera – Comentó Alucard con tedio.

-Como sea, deshazte de el en seguida.

-Pensé que me pedirías que lo atormentara – Musito extrañado.

-No vale la pena, no es un oponente digno para ti… - Respondió la dama serenamente. Alucard se vio maravillado ante ese comentario y la osadía de Integra.

-Como ordene, mi ama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡No hay rastro de ella! – Exclamo el oficial al mando hacia Walter, quien se apreciaba cada vez más nervioso y aturdido.

*Integra está conmigo, se encuentra bien* - Aquella voz resonó en la mente del mayordomo, el alma le había regresado al cuerpo y le hizo proferir una exclamación de alivio que no se preocupo en ocultar.

-Gracias Alucard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pareces algo aturdida – Expresó Alucard burlonamente, al ver a Integra caminar con dificultad debido a sus heridas.

-No tengo nada – Espeto ella con frialdad, evitando todo contacto con el, sin embargo le era imposible evitar esos latidos acelerados que le hacían sentir como si su corazón saliera de su pecho… muy posiblemente Alucard ya lo había notado.

-Con la muerte de tu soberana habrán muchas más amenazas, así que debes estar alerta – Musito el nosferatu fijando su mirada en la distante dama.

-Lo sé – Dijo cortante, recordando la última plática que había tenido con ella, y nuevamente se vio ataviada por la duda. Todo le había resultado tan fácil… aún no podía creerlo del todo.

-Supe que estuviste presente cuando ella murió – Continuó el nosferatu entrando a su faceta seria, le dirigía de vez en cuando una mirada de soslayo, pero ella no respondió… en realidad no sabía que responder.

-Estás pendiente de todo – Musito ella distraídamente - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nadie – Respondió el casi en seguida – Estuve ahí todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Integra se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, su rostro completamente sonrojado y su boca entreabierta. Tenia una expresión entre sorprendida y aterrada, sin embargo en todo momento mantuvo el rostro ladeado pretendiendo que el nosferatu no la viera… Eso significaba que Alucard lo había escuchado todo…

Parecía que el propósito de Alucard era hostigarla, sin embargo, su sonrisa cínica y su expresión irónica no apareció esta vez, se quedó mirándola fijamente esperando a que la mujer articulara palabra…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aquí está la actualización… ¡Les pido una disculpa por el atraso? Pero he tenido unos problemas algo delicados, espero que me entiendan. Espero sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz! xP **_

_**Y más ahora que ando medio tristona u.u…**_

_**En fin, ojalá y les guste, muchas gracias por leer ^^**_

_**Disfruten! ;)**_

Capítulo 7

"De camino a la felicidad…"

Integra supo entonces, que no tenía caso seguir ocultando lo evidente. Las cartas ya estaban puestas sobre la mesa, la cuestión era… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir y para colmo sentía la mirada de Alucard sobre ella, fija… era como fuego sobre su piel.

-Entonces está demás decirte lo que pasó – Espeto Integra después de algunos minutos, su voz era firme y segura, aunque por dentro ella tuviera un torbellino de emociones que la hubieran afectado al hablar (perfecto autocontrol).

El vampiro solo sonrió, opto por ponerse en frente de Integra cerrándole el paso, no era necesario decir nada… absolutamente nada… La tomo firmemente de la cintura, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, acercó su rostro al de ella, dio besos suaves sobre el cuello, el mentón, para finalmente unir sus labios con los de ella. Era algo nuevo para Integra, su primer beso… era natural su torpeza. La genuina e indescriptible sensación de tener los gélidos labios del vampiro entre los suyos, jamás pensó que el vampiro sería capaz de transmitir tanta ternura en un beso, se sentía segura entre sus brazos y rodeo su cuello para intensificar más su acto, Alucard la atrajo más, sintiendo perfectamente su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella rompió el beso, necesitaba tomar aire, no se separaron, se mantuvieron en un abrazo ostentoso, Integra respiraba agitadamente cerca del oído de su amado, y el cerraba los ojos disfrutando del cálido aliento de la mujer contra su oreja.

-Te amo, Alucard – Musito entonces la rubia, aún sin apartarse del nosferatu.

-Yo aún más, condesa mía – Susurró el, separándose de mala gana.

Alucard tomo de la mano a Integra entrelazando sus dedos, para continuar su camino. Integra se sorprendió… podría decirse que actuaban como una pareja común y corriente, la hizo sonrojarse. Para nada era algo normal lo que estaba pasando…

-Mi pregunta ahora, condesa, es ¿Qué harás ahora? – Inquirió Alucard sacando a Integra de sus pensamientos.

-Pensé que había quedado claro… - Comento la rubia sonriendo.

-Quiero escucharlo, Integra – Continuó Alucard mirándola.

-Bueno… si no me hablas claro tu tampoco Alucard… ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? – Se volteo para mirarlo, la mirada incandescente que ahora le dirigía la ruborizaba.

-Que seas mía por la eternidad… Mi condesa – Especificó.

-Eso seré.

-¿Sabes lo que implica? – Cuestionó nuevamente el vampiro sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Si lo sé, y si escuchaste la conversación con la reina, deberías saber lo que pienso… no me importa nada más ahora, no hay nada que desee más…

-¿Deseas que te transforme en un vampiro? – La voz de Alucard ahora era fúnebre, Integra lo noto, siempre enmascarando su condición con egocentrismo… no estaba orgulloso de lo que era y ella lo sabía, suponía que el nosferatu sufría, por "vivir" maldecido sin el don de la muerte, por haber negado a Dios y por la soledad y dolor que había vivido… pero todo eso se acabaría, Integra no permitiría que se sintiera solo y triste por más tiempo, ahora todo eso dependía de ella…

-Si, eso deseo – Expreso muy segura.

-Pero eso te volvería…

-No me importa lo que sea si estoy contigo – Interrumpió, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del vampiro – Si tu eres feliz yo lo estaré también, si yo puedo lograr que tus penas se reduzcan, haré lo que sea Alucard.

-Tu harías que mis penas desaparecieran, condesa – Manifestó Alucard sonriente, aquella picara sonrisa había regresado a su semblante.

-Con mayor razón – Comento ella – Me pregunto como se lo tomará Walter… - Añadió imaginando al mayordomo perplejo, sonrió.

-¡Ja! Si que será divertido – Parloteo el vampiro continuando el itinerario con su mujer firmemente sostenida de la cintura.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lamento mucho la demora… ¡Qué digo demora! Esto es peor que eso, me he ausentado siglos... No sé qué decir, pero si deben saber que mi ausencia no ha sido por cuestiones de gusto o pereza, sino por las circunstancias de la vida, los duelos que tenemos que pasar… En fin… No me gusta dejar incompleto nada, y voy a terminar todos los fics que tengo por ahora. Espero de verdad me disculpen, no diré nada más ya que no hay razón para mezclar asuntos personales aquí jejeje.**_

_**Así que solo diré.**_

_**¡Disfruten su lectura! Y espero por favor perdonenme y regálenme más reviews **_

_**¡Me hacen feliz! **_

_**Los quiero, gracias por el apoyo y de nuevo mil disculpas.**_

Capítulo 8

"Pequeño, gran detalle"

Justo antes de entrar a la mansión, Integra se apartó de Alucard rompiendo todo contacto, el nosferatu se molestó y miró a Integra fríamente.

-No pueden vernos así – Susurró ella en defensa.

-En algún momento tendrán que saberlo – Replicó el vampiro.

-Aún no – Balbuceó ella cuando las puertas de la enorme residencia se abrieron.

Los soldados que cuidaban la entrada, hicieron una reverencia ostentosa al ver a su señora llegar sana y salva, incluso los mercenarios llamados "Gansos Salvajes" se encontraban ahí dándole una cálida bienvenida. Ella solo mostró una sonrisa lánguida, en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Mi lady! – Exclamó la alegre voz del mayordomo, Integra le dirigió la mirada entonces.

-Walter… - Habló - ¿Qué te sucede?... Pareces afligido – Corrió a abrazarla – W-Walter… - Musitó, quedándose estática. Alucard por su parte miraba la escena con disgusto.

Pronto Integra rompió el abrazo.

-Estuve muy preocupado por usted, gracias al cielo Alucard la salvo…

-A tiempo, pudo haber sucedido algo grave e irreversible – Interrumpió el vampiro enfurecido, Integra lo miro ordenándole que se calmara.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres adentro, Integra se relajó un poco y se sentó en el sillón Alucard lo hizo por consiguiente.

-Moriría por una taza de té – Comentó la dama, atrayendo la atención del mayordomo, que en seguida salió disparado hacia la cocina.

-Creo que eso lo hiciste con intención, para quedarnos solos – Comentó de repente el vampiro, cerca del oído de la humana, atrayéndola hacia él.

-No, de verdad quiero una taza de té – Manifestó ella sin inmutarse (aunque por dentro estaba hecha un mar de feromonas) Alucard gruño y se apartó de ella inmediatamente, lo cual le resultó extraño a Integra - ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó volteándose para mirarlo.

-Tu olor… - Balbuceo el vampiro, Integra arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Mmm…

-¡¿Qué?! – Ordenó impaciente.

-¿Sabías que puedo saber que sientes por medio de tu sangre? – Torció el semblante, formando un rictus extraño, Integra le vio forma de sonrisa retorcida.

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-Tus emociones y sensaciones pueden ser transmitidas por el olor de tu sangre, si te alteras, molestas, asustas o excitas lo voy a saber – El no supo si era buena idea o no advertirle de que podía distinguir todo eso en el olor de su sangre, pero quería provocarla, incitarla, haciéndole saber que ya sabía o mínimo se daba una idea de lo que ella sentía ahora.

Integra se sonrojó por un instante. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me está pasando…?" Esa extraña sensación de calor en su vientre no le gustaba, y ese bastardo de Alucard la ponía más nerviosa, era obvio que esa era su intención. ¡Autocontrol! ¿Qué otra cosa quedaba?

-¿Y…? – Continuó como si lo dicho por el nosferatu no le hubiera preocupado para nada.

-¿Quieres saber que huelo ahora…? – Se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-¡My lady, su té! – Interrumpió el mayordomo, provocando un suspiro de alivio inaudible en la humana.

-¡Vaya! Menos mal, gracias – Expresó agradecida, y rápidamente tomo la taza de té bebiendo a prisa.

-¿Se siente bien mi lady? – Cuestionó el mayordomo al notarla alterada.

-Todo bien – Respondió Integra, sin expresión alguna, intentaba controlarse por lo ocurrido.

Alucard observó a Walter con odio, se imagino estrangulándolo por haberlo interrumpido justo en el momento más importante. En ese minuto juró que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza, de no haber estado Integra ahí.


End file.
